


Juste là

by LordSweet



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSweet/pseuds/LordSweet
Summary: Et si dans la saison 3, Henry avait reçu de l'aide de son 'ami' pour vaincre son virus ?
Relationships: Henry/Visiteur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Juste là

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens tout juste de revoir l'intégralité du VDF, et je me suis dis que ça y est, 10 ans plus tard je suis prêt pour écrire desssus  
> allez bonne lecture

Après toute cette attente, toute cette recherche, il trouva enfin son labo. Un tout nouveau labo chez les missionnaires, plus grand, plus fonctionnel que le Visiteur n’aurait jamais pu lui offrir... Et il aurait été heureux pour lui, sincèrement, si seulement les circonstances avaient été différentes. Figé dans l’encadrement de la porte, il était incapable de faire un pas de plus. Pourtant Henry était juste là, debout, de dos, rien qu’à quelques mètres.  
Cela faisait des jours, voire des semaines qu’il était parti. Et le Visiteur avait attendu ces retrouvailles, les imaginant de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. A présent il n’avait qu’à élever sa voix pour que le scientifique l’entende mais… cela paraissait si surréel. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire et à réaliser qu’Henry était bien là. Devant lui. Il en oubliait presque son propre plan, la raison même de sa présence ici.  
Même de dos, il pouvait voir que son ami semblait occupé par quelque chose. Sans doute par un de ses projets, comme il en avait si souvent dans son labo d’origine. C’était presque une image familière à vrai dire, mais elle sonnait fausse. Cet Henry lui ressemblait, oui, mais ses gestes, ses déplacements et son accoutrement n’avaient rien à voir avec son Henry.  
Pourtant cela ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir un certain espoir quand il décida de se rapprocher. Il tendit la main hésitante et la posa sur son épaule.  
-Hé Henry, c'est moi.  
‘Henry’ fit volte-face et lui lança un regard froid qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami. En tout cas pas à son encontre. Oh c’était arrivé qu’ils se disputent, qu’ils se détestent et se blessent mutuellement. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ce regard-là, il était différent, il était juste… vide. Comme si Henry regardait un parfait inconnu.  
Le Visiteur rit nerveusement.  
-Alors, tu reconnais pas ton meilleur pote ?  
En réponse, le scientifique repoussa la main se trouvant toujours sur son épaule. De la même manière que s’il s’était débarrassé d'une mouche sur son écran.  
-Si tu es là pour me faire revenir c’est inutile. Je suis à ma place ici, je n’ai aucune raison logique de revenir.  
Justement, ce n’était pas logique qui l’amenait ici. Bon ok bien sûr, ce n’était pas totalement désintéressé de raison parce qu'il avait besoin d’Henry dans sa team. Pour des raisons évidentes de logistique. Quant aux autres raisons...  
-Non, écoute moi, juste 30 secondes, je veux juste te dire un truc puis je m’casse. Tu pourras faire c’que tu veux dans ton labo CLAIREMENT evil j’en aurai rien à foutre.  
Bien sûr il mentait, il ne pouvait pas juste ignorer son projet plus que suspect. Mais cette fausse version de Henry ne le saurait jamais puisque son plan allait fonctionner. Ça devait fonctionner.  
-J’sais que t’es quelque part là Henry, derrière ta débile version piratée, je te connais mec.  
Il tapota le torse du robot, exactement là où son cœur aurait été, s’il avait été humain.  
-T’es plus fort que ça. Et p’t-être que si... je t’le dis c’que j’dois te dire, ça fera changer d’avis à ta débile version piratée.  
-C’est inutile, répétait ‘Henry’, parce que je n’ai pas été piraté. Tu perds ton temps pour rien. Et tant qu’être inférieur avec une date de péremption tu devrais pas le gaspiller.  
Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Le Visiteur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, réalisant que cela allait être bien plus difficile qu'il imaginait. Surtout si cet ‘Henry’ se mettait à être sarcastique.  
-Donne moi JUSTE 30 secondes ok ?!  
Il criait et paniquait un peu. Ouais. Peut-être. Ok. Il se mordit les lèvres, les yeux fuyant. C’était le moment. Tout ou rien. Il le savait. Il ne lui restait qu’à prononcer la fameuse phrase, mais voilà qu’il s’en trouvait incapable. Il hésita plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois, sa voix restait bloquée. Et quand elle revint enfin, ce furent des mots biens différents qui sortirent de sa bouche :  
-je... tiens à toi mon gars. T’es mon meilleur pote, mon gars sûr.  
Henry le regarda toujours de ce ton neutre, mais il aurait presque pu croire qu’il se moquait maintenant de lui.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ? Je suis un robot, une machine, je n’ai pas de sentiments.  
-Ah ouais ? Aucun ? Tu veux prendre les paris ?  
Il le prenait comme un défi. Parce qu’il savait qu’il avait raison. Il abandonna l’idée du plan A et se tourna vers le plan B. C’était une idée encore plus débile et encore plus… gay. Oui encore plus gay qu’avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, ok ? Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ce n’était pas sa faute. C’était juste la seule solution. Il faisait ça pour l’aider. D’accord ?  
Et ça allait fonctionner, ça devait fonctionner. Déjà parce que sinon, il aurait l’air stupide -ça encore il avait l’habitude- mais surtout, il se prendrait le plus vent monumental et violent de l’Histoire. Et par “violent”, il voulait dire qu’il était persuadé que cet ‘Henry’ allait le faire valser au sol sans aucune pitié.  
-Me frappe pas s'te plais, murmura le Visiteur comme une prière.  
Il tendit les mains et attrapa le visage d'Henry. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il força ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait imaginé leur premier baiser différemment, mais c’était une question de vie ou de mort.  
"faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche" se répéta-t-il mentalement.  
Après quelques secondes, il s'écarta pour chercher un quelconque changement chez son ami. Ce dernier semblait assez perdu, fronçant les sourcils. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une gueule de bois après un samedi soir et se retrouvait dans une salle inconnue à moitié à poil.  
-Henry ? Fit-il peu sûr de lui.  
Le regard du Castafolte eut l'air de se transformer devant lui, cette étincelle familière revint dans ses yeux. Et il le regarda enfin, vraiment.  
-Renard ?  
Il n'avait même pas envie de relever le fait qu'il venait d'utiliser son nom. Il était trop heureux. Il se mit à rire.  
-Ouais, ouais mec, c'est moi.  
Henry eut un grand sourire, sûrement aussi grand que le sien. Toute sa charge émotionnelle des derniers jours semblait disparaître alors qu’il le fixait. Et sans vouloir sonner trop pédé, Il aurait pu rester là sans bouger à le regarder. Puis, après tout, puisqu’il n’était plus à ça près, il le serra dans ses bras. Le scientifique réagit aussitôt et en fit de même.  
-Oh merde, fit soudainement son partenaire en l’écartant.  
-Quoi ?  
Il s'inquiéta un instant d'être allé trop loin. Mais la réponse d’Henry le rassura, enfin, façon de parler.  
-J'ai créé une armée de robots tueurs.  
Il le relâcha et lui tourna le dos pour allumer les écrans devant eux. Montrant en images ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.  
-C'est la merde, résuma Henry.  
Renard haussa un sourcil devant les écrans.  
-Ah ouais. C'est vraiment la merde. Bon bah faut qu'on aille régler ça hein !  
Il s'apprêtait à partir du labo quand Henry le rattrapa par le bras.  
-Attends, lui dit celui-ci.  
-Quoi ? On a pas le temps là c'est la merde et en plus je te ferai remarquer que c'est un p'tit peu ta faute.  
-OK d'abord j'ai été piraté, donc c'était PAS ma faute et puis...  
Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il hésitait, tout en gardant l'emprise sur son bras.  
-On peut parler de... Ça?  
Il les désigna successivement tous les deux. Sous entendant clairement qu'il voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Le Visiteur préférait éviter ça, alors comme à son habitude, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : c'était à dire mentir.  
-Euh ouais, c'était rien, juste un plan débile ! T'sais que j'en ai tout le temps hein, des plans débiles qui marchent quand même.  
Henry le fixa silencieusement, ayant l'air peu convaincu.  
-No homo hein ! Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter en essayant de rire.  
-Non.  
Il eut juste le temps de capter son “non” qu'Henry rapprocha son bras qu'il tenait contre lui. Il prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne et posa à l'endroit que le Visiteur avait tapoter quelques instants plus tôt. L’endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit devant cette scène, trop surpris par la tendresse du geste.  
-Full homo, annonça le scientifique comme si ces deux mots expliquaient tout.  
À son visage d'incompréhension, Henry dû se sentir obligé d'être plus clair dans ses propos. Il lâcha sa main et soupira.  
-Ça va peut-être te faire un choc, OK ? Mais les no homo ça marche pas sur moi, parce que, bah, je suis homo. Genre homo comme dans tu sais gay, baiser des...  
-Nan oui nan, coupa-t-il rapidement, je sais ce que c'est. Et disons que... J'étais déjà au courant, en fait.  
-Ah.  
Le Visiteur fit une grimace. C’était gênant. Oh combien gênant. La raison pour laquelle il pensait avoir cette discussion un autre jour. Bien, bien plus tard que maintenant.  
-J'veux dire, t'es pas très discret quoi. Tout le monde doit être au courant.  
Henry le fixa quelques secondes avant d'émettre un simple :"oh."  
-Ouais.  
-Donc ça ne pose pas de problème ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Si je t’embrassais ?  
-Que, quoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
-J'sais pas moi peut-être parce que tu l'as fait en premier mais j'étais trop surpris pour en profiter ? Ou parce que si ça se trouve tu vas crever là-bas dehors -pas moi parce que je suis un robot évidemment- et que j'aimerais pouvoir embrasser la personne que j'aime une dernière fois. Juste au cas où.  
Il le fixa, puis fixa le sol et le fixa de nouveau.  
-C'était.... Wah, c'était sacrément gay Henry.  
-Je sais, dit-il d'un air fier.  
-Mais tu sais quoi ça sera pas la dernière fois, donc on fera ça quand on se sera débarrasser de la PUTAIN D'ARMÉE DE ROBOTS.  
-Je peux les désactiver juste avec un bouton si on peut aller jusqu’à la salle de contrôle.  
Le Visiteur ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement à cette réplique. Il retrouvait enfin son Henry. Ce dernier se mit à sourire également.  
-Je t’ai manqué avoue-le ? T’as cet air bête sur le visage.  
-T’étais parti ? répliqua-t-il dans un mensonge éhonté.  
Henry lui donna un coup de coude en réprimande et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des gamins.  
-Bon, finit par dire le Visiteur après qu’ils se soient calmés, go sauver le monde ?  
-Toujours.  
Il sourit, prêt à l’attaque, et s’apprêtait déjà à sortir quand une main retint son bras. Encore une fois.  
-Est-ce que tu.... demanda timidement Henry (et c’était si bizarre venant de ma part) peux me tenir la main ? J’voudrais pas que le virus reprenne le dessus sans prévenir et j'pense que le contact physique peut aider.  
Le Visiteur se tourna vers lui et vit la sincère inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit et prit naturellement sa main dans la sienne.  
-Je te lâcherai pas, lui promit-il, je te lâcherai plus jamais mec.  
Et ensemble, main dans la main, ils quittèrent le labo.


End file.
